Hannah Potter
by Hanah Potter
Summary: follow Hannah Potter as she lives her life besides the Harry Potter we all know. Sorry the summery is really bad. The story is similar to the books so you can't criticize me on that. T for death scenes you already know about.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I decided to write a story about Harry's life if he had a sister. It is very similar to the original Harry Potter story with an addition of a few characters, pairings and some other things that I have not planned yet. I do NOT own Harry Potter, plot line or characters. I do, however own Hannah. Enjoy! This is in Hannah POV.**

Hannah awoke to a loud grunt. ' Probably Dudley' she thought to herself. She flipped onto her back and tried to remember the wonderful dream she had the night before. A huge man named Hagrid had come to tell her and her twin, Harry, that they were a witch and wizard.

She sighed. **That** was impossible. She was normal old Hannah Potter. The orphaned 11 year old girl with the funny scar on her forehead. Hannah was average high tans very skinny. She had long, jet black hair and bright green eyes. Her parents had died in a car crash when she was a year old.

In her dream, Hagrid said she and her brother had gotten their scars from an evil wizard who killed her parents. Hannah sighed and sat up. That's when she saw the huge man. She froze. It wasn't a dream. She had wondered. Weird things always happened to her and Harry. Hannah flipped over to wake Harry.

"Harry? Harry!" she squealed. " What? Huh?" Harry sat bolt upright. " Whatsamatterhannah?" he mumbled." It isn't a dream Harry! Hagrid's HERE! We really are magical!"

**Sorry about the first chapter. Just a little intro to get you interested. I will update soon.**


	2. chapter 2

**Okay, chapter 2. Sorry I haven't updated in while. Well, I'm trying to do 2 chapters this weekend. This is in Hannah POV.**

Weeks later, I was sitting on the Hogwarts Express. Harry and I were sitting in a compartment together.

15 minutes after we left, I heard 2 loud voices. " You ask Fred!" " No George, YOU ask!" Our compartment door banged open to reveal 2 ALMOST identical twins. "Hi." said one. " I'm George and this is my twin, Fred. Fred?" Fred seemed paralyzed. The weirdest thing was, he was looking at me. I felt my face heat up.

Just then, a girl wearing blue robes walked in. " George? What are you do-?" She stopped dead when she saw us." But, they, she, he , huh, what, GEORGE!" George sighed. " This is my girlfriend, Dicoda. She's in Ravenclaw. Now, what Dicoda meant to ask was are you Hannah and Harry Potter?" I looked at the girl. She had short, dirty blond hair and was tall." Uh, yeah, we are." I said slowly. Dicoda smiled and waved. She turned and walked halfway to the door, then tripped and ran the rest of the way.

George looked sheepish. " Sorry, she can get a little excited." Fred nodded and smiled apologetically at me as they walked out. I looked at Harry and shrugged. " THAT was weird." he said. " Well," I replied. " Hagrid did say we were rather –er- POPULAR." I shrugged and looked back out the window.

5 minutes later, there was a knock on our compartment door. Harry rolled his eyes. "I know we wanted to be noticed, but this is ridiculous!" I opened the door to reveal an average- height, brown haired girl.

"Hi." she said. " I'm Nikki Meiza. Can I sit here?" " Sure!" I said. She sat and looked from Harry to me. " There's a rumor that defeated a dark wizard. Is it true? I'm muggle- born so I wouldn't know." I was about to answer when there was a loud BANG!

I heard George and another boy and girl yell " FRED!" "Ew!" The girl said. " The spell made tentacles sprout al over his face!" She paused and then said in horror, " And if I'm caught, I'll get detention before I even get to school!" When Fred spoke, his voice was dripping with sarcasm.. " Well Ron, you should get your goodie- goodie twin out of here."

There were 2 sets of feet pounding towards our compartment. The door banged open to reveal a red- head girl and boy. The girl was a little pale. " That was close," she said to me. " We were almost caught. Oh, I'm Bree and this is Ron."

From that moment on Nikki, Bree, and I were best friends.

**I must admit, Bree doesn't belong to me. She belongs to RonWeasley4Life. The ideas for Nikki and Dicoda were given to me by my friends in the " real world." In this story, Fred and George are only one year older than Harry. Please review. Nice reviews make me happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ha! I'm doing it! 2 chapters in one weekend. It's a first for me. But thank RonWeasley4Life. They made me do it. **

we finally made it to Hogwarts. My stomach was doing back flips and even Bree looked pale. Ron, however, looked downright sick.

This was what I had been waiting for. To finally belong. To not be the freak. then why was I so nervous?

This girl, Hermione Granger I think, started to hyperventilate. Bree's name was called and she walked bravely up to the stool and a hat was placed on her head. A few moments later, it yelled " GRYFFINDOR!!!" Bree grinned and practically skipped to the table with the loudest cheers.

Ron was called next and he turned a nasty shade of green. The hat put him in Gryffindor too.

After Nikki, Hermione, and Harry were sorted into Gryffindor ( The Weasley twins started a " We got Potter!" chant.) it was my turn. I felt the color slowly drain out of my face as I sat on the stool. The last thing I saw was Fred giving me a thumbs up. I tried to smile but I have a feeling I failed miserably. Then, the hat fell over my eyes, and I could see nothing.

A voice sounded in my head. " Ah!" it said. " The second Potter! Let's see, hm… Your brave, yes extremely brave, also loyal. Oh my! a prankster. JUST like your father. Oh, with your mother's intelligence. Only one place for you… GRYFFINDOR!!!" The table exploded with cheers. I bowed and sat between Bree and Harry. I smiled at Fred and dug into the feast that had just appeared.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated! I kept putting it off. So I'm going to do it now. Hope you like it. Still Hannah' POV. Oh! I forgot to mention that just to make things more interesting, things will blow up whenever Hannah get's stressed. Just something my friends and I thought up. Sorry for being so random!**

I awoke for my first day of lessons and I was really excited. Until I found out my first class was potions. The teacher, professor Snape, had given me a really nasty look the night before.

I hadn't done anything to make him hate me. Yet.

So, that's how I found myself trudging down to the dungeons flanked by Harry, Bree and Nikki. And I was in a fine mood! I ran to the very back of the room. Everyone followed, even Bree, though a little reluctantly. Bree loved school. Her life goal was to become a prefect. What a disappointment.

Just as I sat down, Snape strode in, slamming the door shut behind him. " HI!" I yelled. Snape's eyes swept the room, looking for the disturbance. I dropped to the floor to retrieve a quill I " dropped."

" Welcome, " Snape sneered, " to potion's. I should hope you will all pass or suffer my, DISPLEASURE. Now, get to work on the hair growing potion I have assigned you. Directions are on the board and ingredients I the supply cabinet."

I gulped. The directions were very specific, and I am more than a little accident prone.

15 minutes later 

I was bending over my potion, adding floberworm mucus, Snape bending with me. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. I was trying very hard not to punch him.

Not like it helped. Snape examining my work was causing me a lot of stress. I don't do well under pressure.

So, my potion exploded. The hair growth potion went flying all over the room. " Hee, hee." I muttered. " Oops?" Snape wiped his newly growing hair out of his eyes. " detention on the first day Potter." he hissed. " 7 o'clock, my office." I punched my fist up in the air.

"Mission accomplished!" I muttered to Bree. She gave me a stern look and got back to her potion.

Today was going to be a LOVELY day!

**Soooo… hope you liked it! Pretty please review. Reviews make me happy, and Hanah likes being happy! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Since it's break, I'm updating again. Hope you like this chapter and PLEASE review! **

Well, after the disaster in potions, I was hoping flying would be a little bit better. I was really looking foreword to this class. Because flying meant Qudditch. Fred had explained it to me and I wanted to be seeker in second year.

Madam Hooch first taught us to get our broom in our hand. " Up!" I shouted and the broom flew into my outstretched arm. As did Harry's and some Slytherin losers.

I took out my wand and flicked it at Bree's broom. It hit her in the forehead. Man, the look on her face was funny!

Then, Hoochy told us to mount, rise and touch back down. But this kid, Brian, went over the top. Brian was Neville's brother, klutzy and , Bree liked him. GAG! Anyway, he flew around the courtyard a few timed and then fell flat on his face. Such a graceful child. I can't wait to see him on his first date.

Yes, I spy on people.

Shoot me.

" Don't ANYONE move!" Hooch shouted, and jogged Brian to the infirmary, Neville trailing behind.

We all gathered into small groups. Bree ran over to where I stood with Ron, Harry and Nikki and started blubbering about how much that fall must have hurt and how she hoped Brian was alright.

That's when I noticed a small ball on the ground. Hey, you can't expect me to pay attention to Bree all the time! Anyway, that loser Slytherin, Draco Malfoy noticed it too. Because he picked it up and showed it to the whole group. " Look what the retard dropped!" he sneered.

I pushed my way towards him. " And look who's talking!" I said loudly. " The King retard himself!" Malfoy whirled around and scowled at me. " I could beat you at anything."

" No way!!!!!" I yelled.

" Fine," he replied. "Let's race. We'll take the broomsticks to the other side of the courtyard and back." I nodded and we mounted. " Go!" Malfoy shouted. and I took off.

I touched the wall lightly and started back. I made it. But when I looked down, Malfoy was smirking at me. He had never taken off. And McGonagall was standing there, her mouth straight as a quill.

"Damn." I muttered, and landed beside her. " Follow me." she said. She led me through many corridors then rapped smartly on one door.

" C-Come i-i-in." came a voice. McGonagall opened the door and said " Excuse me Professor Quirrel, but may I borrow Wood for a moment?"

Oh no! I was going to be beaten! I thought that ended on my 11th birthday! But instead of a stick, a tall Gryffindor walked out.

Great, this was worse. This troll was going to beat me. But no. McGonagall explained that I would be a perfect seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team . Apparently Wood agreed.

Because I'm the seeker.

**I don't own the characters. Only Hannah. My friends gave me ideas for Bree, Nikki, Brian and Dicoda. AND I wishes you to REVIEW!!!!!!!! It makes me HAPPY! So… please ******


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Hope you like this chapter. I own nothing except Hannah. I wish I owned that awesome series written by J.K. Rowling, but I don't. And so my life goes on.**

I couldn't believe how insensitive Ron was! He was complaining about Hermione Granger after charms and she heard. Bree and I ran after her and spent the whole day trying to get her out of the bathroom. What a perfect day. I seem to be having a lot of those.

Well, after hours of banging on a stall door, I got a whiff of a truly gruesome smell. I screwed up my nose and said " EW! Hermione!" " That wasn't me." she replied. Bree whimpered next to me and poked me. " What?" I asked. She pointed directly in front of us.

There was the source of the smell.

A troll.

What lovely creatures.

"Hermione?" I said tentatively. " What do you do when a troll is standing right in front of you?" " I don't know." she sniffed. "Why." " Because a troll is standing right in front of us." Hermione ran out of the stall just as Bree screamed. I clamped my hand over her mouth but it was to late. Even a troll can't ignore a girl's high pitched scream from so near.

I managed to drag Hermione and Bree to the floor just as the troll swung his club. I have killer instincts. And then Harry ran in with Ron and Brian. " Heard- Bree- was – here!" Brian gasped and collapsed. " My hero." Bree muttered.

Harry and Ron started throwing things at Mr. I've got a big club to distract it. As soon as he turned his head, I made to ash past him. To bad he caught me by my legs and held my upside down.

"Crap!" was my only response. Bree looked up and said " Don't swear." I rolled my eyes and replied ' Do you think this is the time NOT to swear you-!" " That's enough for now!" Harry interrupted.

I drew my wand. " Yeah, the blood is rushing to my head and it's rather uncomfortable!" an with that, I shot wand sparks in it's eyes. It dropped me and began blundering around trying to wipe them out. Finally, it knocked itself out.

" That was CLOSE!" Bree said, helping Brian up. " That, was, AWESOME!" I yelled.

Then McGonagall ran in. I was going to have good time explaining this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my loyal readers! I hope you all are well : ) Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well, I'm doing it now! Harry Potter and it's characters, plot ect. do not belong to me. Only the parts that you don't recognize. Hannah is mine. Bree, Brian, Nikki, and Dicoda are not mine. I only develop them. I thank RonWeasley4Life for helping me with the funny lines. Enjoy and please review! **

It was the first Qudditch match of the season and I was really nervous. Random things had been exploding for a week. I mean, just yesterday I blew up one of the staircases.

Anyway, I had just finished changing and was sitting a little ways away form the team. Wood was making me nervous with the whole " best seeker ever" thing. Too much pressure.

I guess Fred noticed my look of concentration because he came over and asked, " What's up?" " I am concentrating on NOT blowing this entire stadium into smithereens." " That's probably a good idea." George said sitting on my other side.

I was about to make a sarcastic remark about his I.Q. when Wood told us to line up. We did. Worst part was, I was right behind Wood. Everyone looking at me.

Oh joy.

"Crush his fingers Wood!" I whispered (sort of) as he went to shake the Slytherin captains hand. He did his best but it was a little disappointing. I'll have to set the Slytherin dude's robes on fire to make up for it. His hair if I'm in a bad mood.

We took off and I immediately started to scan the field for the snitch. I started calling it the "devil ball" because it was so hard to see and it caused me a lot of trouble.

5 minutes later, things started to go wrong. I think that's a record. Anyway, that's when my broom started twitching. Not like Brian does when Bree's around**(A/N Thanks Ronweasley4Life!) **Oh no, this twitching was more like a violent hippogriff. Bree told me about them and they seem a tad scary when their mad.

The twins noticed first and flew over to me. " Hannah," Fred yelled, "what in the name of Merlin's underpants are YOU DOING!!!!!" " Fred, I'm not doing this!" I yelled. Even I could hear the panic in my voice.

Hey, I was about to fall 500 feet. Give me a break.

That went on for about 3 minutes. Everyone was watching by then. Then, there was a commotion in the teachers stand. I looked and saw Snape's robes on fire. Oh no. Maybe I wouldn't be blamed because I was about to die? Or not.

Then, the twitching stopped. Thank MERLIN! I swung back onto my broom and gave the twin's a thumbs up. That's when I saw the Slytherin seeker speeding towards a tiny gold dot.

I gave chase, and was soon neck- and – neck. The dive became to much for the Slytherin wimp and he pulled away. The snit- excuse me, devil ball, evened out and I pulled myself out of my dive.

Slowly, I raised myself off of the broom so I was standing on it. I lunged forward and I felt my feet leave the broom. Something was shoved up my throat before I hit the ground.

Luckily, I only fell a few feet. I stood and immediately started gagging. That thing was still stuck in my throat. I finally managed to choke it up. It was the snitch! The stadium exploded(with cheers!) and my team flew towards me.

As we got into a group hug, I knew that Professor McGonagall wouldn't be getting ANY sleep tonight.

**Hope you like this chapter. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am soooooo sorry! I haven't updated in so long! Once again, I don't own this story, only Hannah. Thanks to my friends for helping me create these other oc's. Also, I'm changing POV's. It's an outsider's POV now.**

"Snape?!?!" Hannah asked incredulously.

After the match, Hannah had gone to visit Hagrid, along with Bree, Nikki, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Brian. They were sitting around his table as Hermione explained why Hannah's broom had gone mad.

"That's what I said." Hermione replied. "He was muttering under his breathe and staring at you." "THAT'S not creepy at all." Fred muttered sarcastically. "It can't be Snape." Hagrid said confidently. "He's a Hogwarts teacher. he wouldn't try ter harm yer." **(Sorry about his voice.)**

"But Hagrid, it makes sense!" Hannah exclaimed. "Snape HATES me!" "And I assure you, I don't know why." Harry muttered sarcastically.

Hannah looked at him, face full of innocence. "Oh come on!" Harry exploded. "If I remember correctly, in your first month, you messed up 27 potions, blew up 10 cauldron's, switched his robes for SOMETHING that resembles a muggle waitress's uniform 5 times, replaced the Slytherin snake for the Gryffindor lion twice, and dyed Snape's hair pink once. MUST I continue?"

Everyone one was silent for a moment, then, Hagrid spoke up. "You've been busy." Hannah grinned. "It's been a very productive first month. It's flown by." "Most of the time was spent in detention." Bree said disapprovingly. "It's not MY fault the teachers hate me!" Hannah yelled. "Hear hear!" the twins chanted.

"This is not the time to get into and argument about proper behavior." Hermione said. "why would Snape want ter kill yeh?" Hagrid asked.

"Well, er, we, uh, we kinda found out about that 3 headed dog, and we also found out Snape tried to get past it." Harry said sheepishly.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked, stunned. "You named it FLUFFY?" Hannah snorted.

"Yeah, I trained 'im meself! So forget about him. what that dog's doin there is between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." Hagrid continued, then froze. "Thanks Hagrid." Hannah grinned.

**AH! I totally forgot about Fluffy! Sorry guys, just imagine like they met him already. Anyway, please review, but no flames! Thanks ******


End file.
